Never Forget You
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Why did I name it that, again? Anyway, a certain CEO goes missing and a certain puppy is missing him. JS Shounen-Ai ahead!


Note: No, I don't know why I named it 'Never Forget You'. =p

* * *

"He's gone!?" Jounouchi's hands came crashing down on the plastic yellow table, "What'd ya mean he's gone?!"

"I didn't know you cared so much, Jou." Yugi said, acknowledging Jounouchi's weird behavior.

"Don't you two despise each other?" Anzu asked.

"Can't I care about my enemies?" Jou retorted his hands clinched tightly.

"We never said you couldn't, Jou. We were just asking." Honda retorted back.

"Where'd he go?" Jou asked, seating himself back down.

"That's the thing- we don't know. Mokuba called this morning saying that he went missing and when we got there, we can't find him either." Yugi said, shrugging.

_He couldn't have left like that. Without warning? Kaiba could've at least told Mokuba_!

"The police are searching everywhere." Honda added, "I guess when you're a CEO, everyone worries then."

"Jou, you seem to be taking this hard. Is there something else wrong?" Yugi asked, a concerned look crossing his face.

"Nah, it's nothin'. Just...." Jou was suddenly cut off.

"Gee, you all look like a group of sour mops. What's gotten to you?"

"Never thought I'd see that face again." Anzu muttered, turning to look out the window rather than at Mai's face.

"Well, now you have! So, what's gotten to you all? If I didn't know any better, I'd say it had to do with that missing jerk Kaiba." Mai said, moving Anzu over and sitting down.

"Smarter than you look." Anzu muttered, glancing over at Mai.

"Well, thanks, Hun! You know what they say- Brains before beauty!"

Anzu sighed and turned back to the window. Her try at insulting Mai wasn't working.

"So what's got you in the dumps, kid? You look worse than them." Mai asked, looking over at Jou.

"For some reason, Jou is taking this harder than us. He's almost as bad as Mokuba was earlier."

"Taking it harder? Hey, kid. Was there anything going on between you two?" Mai asked, poking Jou in the arm and an eyebrow raised.

"What'd ya say?!" Jou was oblivious to the stares he received from his outburst as he jumped up from his seat.

"I would rather jump off a cliff wit a broken bungee cord than go anywhere NEAR dat selfish, conceited jerk!"

Mai grinned waving her hands at Jou, "Oh, sit down. I was just joking!"

Jou huffed and sat back down, his face red and little lines of smoke steaming from above his head. Either he was really embarrassed, or completely furious.

Anzu sighed, "Don't you have some store to go to?"

Mai stopped, "You know what, you're absolutely right. I was supposed to go to that music store. Well, ciao!"  
  
"You can stop blushing, Jou. Mai isn't here anymore." Honda muttered, nudging Jou in the side with a smirk on his face.

"I do NOT like that jerk and I most certainly am NOT blushing!!" Jou shouted, his face covered in an explosive red color. He suddenly stormed off out of the restaurant.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A waitress said softly, her pen tapping on her arm and wrinkling her sleeve, then she noticed Anzu.

"You hang out with idiots, Anzu?!"

Anzu laughed, "It's kind of a long story."

Jou suddenly rose, leaving the gang and waitress in struck confusion.

"Was it something I said?" the waitress asked, now biting on the tip of her pen, wearying away the red paint, "I didn't mean to make your friend mad!"

"I'm sure it was nothing you said." Yugi replied, losing sight of Jou after he stepped out the door.

Jou sighed, he DID miss Kaiba. Weirdly, he missed seeing those gorgeous blue eyes smirking at him and the 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude and even the way Kaiba got in his face. Though _other_ things were filtering through his mind at those times, it wasn't the same. Almost everyday, they would run into Kaiba and it would eventually end in him and Kaiba biting each other's heads off.

Of course, Jou _knew_ he should tell Kaiba how he _felt_. But feelings and reality were two different things. Kaiba insulted him more than _anybody else_; proving he hated Jou the most. And it hurt too. Jou had seen the opportunities to tell him. But he hadn't even uttered a word the whole time during each.

_I don't see why he has to act like such an idiot!,_ Jou thought, reminiscing over all those times.

_But, now he's gone. And I may never be able to_-

Jou's thoughts were brought to silence when he caught glimpse of a pair of blue eyes faintly glittering at the top of an old building. But not just ­_any_­ eyes. Those were the eyes of Seto Kaiba _himself. _And if Jou didn't tell Kaiba this time, he may never forgive himself. Quickly running over to the building where he swore was the scene of those capturing eyes, Jou stared when the door came crashing down before he could even get within a foot of distance towards it. Stepping on the wooden floor caused it to creak loudly and Jou began to step lightly, only causing it to creak even louder. Climbing up the stairs was even more scarier than taking the broken and dead-looking elevator. They creaked and made sounds that could be compared to a dying and soaked cat waling over nails. And that was an _understatement _compared to the top floor. A door was left open, a shine of light breaking through and landing on Jou's shoes. Jou was expecting wind to come and blow at him, but instead the wind blew towards the door, as though beckoning him to walking into the open door.

Watching his step so as not to fall through and land who knows where, Jou gasped at the figure that stood before him. The sun was facing Jou's way, blocking any sight he had of the person, except outline.

"What do you want, puppy?"

Jou's eyes widened at the voice; that _WAS_ Kaiba! But, what would he be doing out here? Didn't he have some special and important CEO .... stuff to do? Standing atop an old building was probably the least likely thing a CEO would even think of. Speaking of that, didn't he know people were looking for him?

_Hey! Did he just call me puppy?!_

"What're ya doing up here? Doncha have some CEO stuff ta do?" Jou asked, glued to the spot as _his_ chocolate-hair turned around, jacket flapping in the wind.

"I can come up here if I want. Nobody's stopping me."

Jou frowned, "People are looking for ya."

"And? That's the reason I'm up here."

"I nearly got ran ova 'cause of you! You're coming with me!! Who knows, I may get some big prize for findin' ya!" Jou grabbed Kaiba's wrist, dragging him along and down the stairs.

"Do I really look like I'm going to let you get some money for so-called finding me? I don't think so." Kaiba ground his feet into the pavement of one of the stairs, almost pulling Jou back.

"I deserve _something_." Jou replied, glaring up at his rival. His goal had long been gone from his train of thought.

"_Something_?" Kaiba repeated, his 'smarter-than-you' smirk appeared.

"As long as _you_ don't cook it! Last time, I nearly died of food poisoning!" Jou's glare deepened as the _killing_ memory appeared in his mind.

Kaiba frowned, "At least I try."

Jou growled taking a few steps up the stairs to be at level with Kaiba, "What's dat sp'osed ta mean?!"

Jou glared even harder when he heard Kaiba mutter something about him being an idiot. Kaiba grinned and leaned forward, one arm securing Jou close to him and his other hand lost in Jou's golden locks. Jou gasped into the kiss, feeling the pink tongue sweep across the corners, nicks, and crannies of his mouth and almost down his throat. Though against what he _really_ felt like doing, Jou had no choice but to latch his arms around Kaiba's neck. He most certainly didn't want to fall to his knees; what an interesting position _that_ would've been! A whimper tore away from Jou as Kaiba nibled along his bottom lip. Kaiba suddenly pushed Jou away and turned, continuing his way down the stairs. Jou whimpered and his hands flew up to his mouth as he mentally kicked himself for letting it through. And just as he had predicted...

"What was that?" Kaiba smirked, referring to the soft sound that had made it to his ears.

Jou watched as Kaiba descended down the stairs, leaving him on the top stair.

_Well, I DID get something!_ A smile covered Jou's face; a smile so big, it could have reached the moon- and back.


End file.
